Strange Happenings
by Shinigama Angel
Summary: For awhile now Pan has had this bad feeling that something is going to happen. When she finds out will she want to know? TP


I don't own DBZ so don't sue me. But if you feel like wasting your money go ahead and try I have nothing to my name sad isn't it? This is my first TP fanfic so be nice. You might hurt my imaginary feelings. -hears crickets- Well I can see how you guys feel about me being hurt. Walks off in anger. -Poofs back- Still nothing I FEEL SO UNLOVED! well good day to you then!

* * *

Chapter One

Bad Morning, psycho secretary, and lots of work!

"beep..beep..Beep." Pan woke up to an annoying beeping noise emitted from her alarm clock. As she glared at it silently cursing school and hoping it would shut up. But when it didn't she blasted it into another dimension. After she was up and dressed she walked down to the kitchen ready for food but only found a note from her mom saying there was no school today.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Already wanting to kill her mom for not telling her before she got up and dressed that there was no school, she stalked to the kitchen. After Pan ate and just got comfortable on the couch the phone rang making her glare at it venomously. Deciding she didn't want to waste her precious energy to blow it up she trudged over to it and picked up.

"WHAT!" Pan said clear anger in her voice

P..Pan I was j..just calling to t..tell you school was cancelled." Bra said in fear

"A little late don't you think you could've called sooner while I WASN'T awake and while I WASN'T dressed and when I WASN'T relaxing from fixing my own food which is very little since no one went grocery shopping." Pan said still annoyed

I'm sorry Pan I called Maroon and started talking to her and didn't realize what time it was. Anyways I was wonder if you were going to go to work today my brother wanted to know if you were going to be there since we don't have school." Bra said

The a light bulb clicked and Pan smirked thinking me + Trunks + us being Saiyans me not hungry anymore cause Trunks probably stashed some food their too. If not she could make him get her some. "Yea tell him I'll be right there after I call mom and tell her." Pan said happily.

"Alright I'll tell him. Bye." Bra said

"Bye" Pan said

Pan flew out the window 30 minutes later heading to Capsule Corp. She landed on the roof and walked down the stairs to Trunks office. As she went in she felt his secretary glaring at her along with several other women in the office. Shrugging she walked in without knocking knowing he wouldn't mind.

"Trunks?" Pan called out

"mmmhmmphm." came her reply. Looking at his desk she realized she couldn't hear or see him through his mountain of paperwork. Realizing this she walked behind the desk to find Trunks trying to read this contract. "Trunks go take a nap." Pan said realizing how tired he was. "Pan whose going to do all this work plus I'll live." Trunks said with a smile. "Trunks you didn't go home last night which means you were here doing paper work all night. That not healthy especially for you. Now go over on the couch and take a nap I'll handle everything else. Pan said with a smile. "But I have meetings today too. You can't do all my work plus your own." Trunks says desperately trying to stay awake. "Yes I can that's why I'm the VP and your best friend so take a NAP NOW! Pan said with an angry glare. Trunks finally gives up this loosing argument and lay on the couch. Within a few minutes she hears soft snores coming from him. She laughed silently then whimpered when she remembered how much work she would have to do today. "I'm never going to eat at this rate but that's ok because Trunks needs to sleep or something bad could happen. Looking down at his schedule for today she yelped and shot out the door grabbing whatever papers she needed for the meeting.

An hour later she gets back into his office finally and realizes she has half an hour till her next meeting. She chuckled remembering their faces when she walked in the room instead of Trunks. Speaking of Trunks she looked over to realize he was still sleeping.

Many frustrating hours later she came into the office and Trunks was still sleeping. She decided to make him not feel bad about her not having time for her work by taking it and whatever she didn't get done on his she would take home that way when she finished she could bring it back. Her stomach growled loudly indicating her poor starving metabolism.

"Just a little while longer stomach I only have 6 more meetings then some paper work. Then I can finally eat when I get home tonight or should I say tomorrow." Pan said quietly.

Beep. "Mr. Briefs your mother is on her way to see you should I let her in?" The secretary asked over the intercom. "No Claire I'll meet her outside the door." Pan said. "Miss. Son I asked for Mr. Briefs." The secretary said haughtily.

It was too late Bulma was on her way up and Pan could sense her ki coming at a fast rate. Rushing out the door to catch her before she could barge in she heard the secretary mumble something. Finally reaching Bulma she explained everything to her and Bulma was more than happy Pan had come to her sons rescue. She had been worried when he didn't come home or call last night.

"Pan I really appreciate you doing all this..." Bulma said.

"No worries Bulma that's why I'm the VP." Pan said smiling.

"Are you going to bring him home?" Bulma asked.

"Yea but I might just let him crash at my house tonight is depends on how tired I am." Pan laughed.

"Ok call and tell me ok." Bulma said

"Yea well I got a meeting in like 2 minutes or I would talk some more but I got to go." Pan said running back into the office grabbing some more papers and shooting past Bulma down to the meeting area.

"That girl is excellent VP material, she practically runs the company anyways." Bulma said remembering how Trunks calls Pan when he couldn't figure something out related to the company. As Bulma was walking down past the meeting hall she saw Pan about to explode on some guy in there. She wondered what was going on so she leaned against the wall to listen.

In the meeting room Pan looked like she could kill the man in front of her. "How dare you say that about Trunks." Pan said angrily. "It's true though isn't it; he can't run a company he can't even run a computer." Mr. Barrens said. "Listen here buddy I know he's a good boss I've been working with him I'm his VP." Pan said. "Well obviously he chose you cause of your looks, because I doubt someone like you knows how to run a company while Trunks probably out with some other girl right NOW." Mr. Barrens said. "I know where he's at I talked to his mother just a few seconds ago. But that isn't the point what your business with him was?" Pan said calmly. "Or did you just come here to get a debate over who's the better boss. I'm sorry Mr. Barrens if this isn't a meeting involving a deal or business related then the meeting is over." "Why you... don't you dare talk to me like that...I could get you fired." Mr. Barrens said angrily. "No you can't because this isn't your business so you can't fire me. Now if you'll excuse, I trust you can find your way out if you found your way in Mr. Barrens, it's been a pleasure." She smiled walking away. Mr. Barrens eyes bulged as she walked away like he didn't matter.

Outside Bulma was smiling thinking of what a good business woman Pan was. As Pan was walking out Bulma called out to her, making her stop and turn around "Pan you are a very good business woman I thought you were going to loose it in there." "I almost did Bulma but I regained control so you can thank Vegeta for that, but I have to go now I'll see you later." Pan said waving while she left.

Around 2 o'clock in the morning Pan finally decided it was time to go home packing up what was left of Trunks stuff to take with her. Picking up her stuff and Trunks she locked up Capsule Corp. and headed straight for her house. She was greeted with her mother's worried look; her father was away on business. Realizing Pan was carrying Trunks she asked "Is Trunks staying here tonight Pan?" "If you don't mind he is but I would really appreciate it so I wouldn't have to fly across town." Pan said tiredly "He has to stay in your room because I don't have the guest room cleaned out. Are you going to work or school tomorrow?" Videl said. "There won't be school tomorrow because of the weather, its really bad out there quite a few times I didn't' think I was going to make it here. Especially with everything still intact. If you wake up early tomorrow and I fell asleep wake me up so I can go to work before Trunks." Pan said "Ok but you need sleep honey so don't do this too often." Videl said walking off.

Laying Trunks in her bed she covered him up and walked straight over to her desk picked up the phone and called Bulma telling her Trunks was going to stay here tonight. Bulma thanked her and they hung up. Going back to Trunks work she got frustrated looking at the same business proposition from the same company but the way they worded almost confused Pan. She took all business propositions from that company and wrote them a quick note telling them they weren't going to rip off Capsule Corp. with fancy wording because she caught on. Signing her name and job position at the bottom she sealed it into a folder and wrote return to sender on it. Throwing it in a file saying done on it she went back to work.

Around 4 o'clock she finally got all of Trunks work done and started on hers. But when she was reading one of the documents she fell asleep and slammed her head of the desk. "Damn that hurt..." she mumbled under her breath. Now fully awake because of her throbbing head she realized she hadn't eaten hardly anything all day and neither did Trunks. Upon her realization she concluded that at 8 she would fix breakfast for everyone in the house since she would be up then.

At 8 o'clock Pan still wasn't done with her work but was very close to it so she decided to wait until 8:30 so she could finish up. But while she was caught up in her work she didn't notice how fast time went by. By the time she was done it was 11and work started at 12 today courtesy of her and the bad weather. Cursing under her breath she went into the kitchen and fixed everyone a nice big breakfast while all she got was a piece of toast in her mouth. Running out the door she waved by to her mother who just came around the corner. She jumped into the sky and was at Capsule Corps in a matter of minutes.

-At the Son home-

Trunks woke up at 1 courtesy of the delicious food smell coming from the kitchen. Realizing this wasn't his house but Pan's he wondered how he got here. Looking up at the clock he had only slept for 3 hours he assumed since he went to sleep at 11. Walking into the kitchen he was greeted by Videl who told him to sit down and have some of this great food Pan fixed for them.

"How was your day off Mr. Sleepyhead?" Videl asked with a giggle.

"What do you mean I've only been asleep 3 hours." Trunks said confused.

"Nu uh you slept since yesterday Pan brought you home last night and you stayed here because the weather was too bad for her to go clear across town carrying you." Videl said.

"Where did Pan sleep then?" Trunks said. At this time Videl decided to become very quiet. Looking around the room for anything, anything at all to distract Trunks from his previous question she found nothing. This time Trunks repeated his question with pleading eyes. Being Pan's mother Videl easily brushed off the pleading look, deciding she would have to lie for her daughter she said "She slept in the guest room last night."

Looking at Videl Trunks couldn't decide if she was telling the truth or not and decided to give up finding out. "So Videl where is Pan now?" Trunks asked curiously. "She was running out the door to go to work when I saw her last. She had a piece of toast her mouth and waved at me before she took flight." Videl said.

Waving goodbye to Videl Trunks took flight towards his house planning on a shower and changing his clothes. As soon as he landed his mother was out the door running towards him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again; you didn't even call to tell me you were staying at Capsule Corp. the other night you just stayed. It's a good thing Pan came by and took over so you could sleep or I might've not known where you were at last night either!" Bulma said angrily. Wincing Trunks replied "You knew I was at Pan's last night and that I slept on the job?" "Yes I knew Pan told me everything and I agreed with her that you needed yesterday off. So I left everything in her hands and everything went great. You made a good choice making her VP of Capsule Corp. Trunks." Bulma said smiling. "Yea I did but if you'll excuse me a shower and a change of clothes are calling me. Then I'm off to work, but don't get the wrong impression mom I love but I really want to change clothes and give Panny a break." Trunks said before shooting into the house.

When Trunks finally arrived at Capsule Corp. ready to take on any mess that had been made in his absence he realized everything was fine. Well except if you looked at his secretary and the other female employees who passed his door. They all glared at it and mumbled something. So he decided to walk in and when he did he was surprised. There wasn't a mountain of paper work not even a hill of paper work only a sheet which was in front of Pan at the present moment.

Pan looked up sensing someone in the room but to weak to check their ki signature. She smiled realizing it was only Trunks and not Claire again. "Hi Trunks just one more document and were both free for the day unless you count that meeting I have in about 10 minutes." Pan said smiling.

"Really only one paper and a meeting and were both free for the day, as in the whole day with no responsibilities?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Yep now if you'll excuse me Trunks I should be back soon." Pan said as she walked out of the room with a thick file in her hand.

At the meeting they were again surprised to see her, usually she only came once in awhile and that was to humor the ones who thought it wasn't fair she could do nothing and keep her position. Looking around the table Pan cleared her throat. "Now gentlemen lets get this meeting started." An hour later Pan was released from the meeting looking slightly upset to those who knew her. All through the meeting she heard snide remarks saying wow she graced us with her presence not once but twice it a new record.

Walking up to Claire, Pan said that if there were anymore meetings then to call her cell phone and she would come.

"No." Claire stated simply

"Why?" Pan asked getting annoyed already.

"Because I am not your secretary for one and Mr. Briefs is back you don't need to be here anymore. You can just leave for awhile till we need you again." Claire stated with an attitude.

"Claire I am going to put this as nicely as possible. First off I am your boss so you WILL do what I say, second plan on seeing a lot more of me, thirdly talk to me like that EVER again and you won't have a job to come back to. Now will you please send all messages to me about meetings?" Pan asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am" Claire responded obediently.

"Thank you." Pan said walking off.

As Pan walked into the office she saw shocked to see Trunks...

Authors Note: mwhahahha until I get some reviews this is all you get to read. But I will get the hint if I don't any reviews at all. I'll understand that no one loves ME! -fake cries- Is the guilty part working yet?

SO REVIEW!

Flames are accepted but will most likely watched burning in a trash can. -Looks at already scorched trash can from previous stories. On second thought if you make my trash can worthless you have to buy me a new one so flame at your own risk. Although helpful criticism is welcome just plain meaness is not. So good day to all you guys. REVIEW!


End file.
